His Wedding Bride
by swordleviosa27022
Summary: One-shot. Is part of the "The Vanquisher" series, but stands alone. James and Lily tie the knot. "He made his way to the aisle and turned around to await his wedding bride"


_As a gift of 200 views, I present to you….another piece of the rubbish I love to write._

…_._

_This chapter goes to, the viewers (duh!) though guys, it doesn't hurt to leave reviews. Atleast that I will feel that I am dealing with human beings. Also u guys were reeeeeeealy quick with the views (not that I mind) and I had to speed this one up, forgive any mistakes. I am not a native writer._

…_..._

The sun must have arose from the west that day, for something unusual was to happen, James Potter and Lily Evans (soon to be Lily Potter nee Evans) were going to tie the knot. Should you have told this to someone a few years ago, they would have told you the address to St Mongo's permanent mental ward, or at least accompanied you to the Hogwarts hospital wing.

Yet, time nurtured many people and these two were no exception.

Lily stared placidly at the mirror, yet a totally different girl stared back at her. Her usual sleek straight hair, was now tied into a lose bun and a fringe rested neatly on her forehead, covering her hair was a silver veil which made the beauty of her hair almost dim with the elegance it held. Alice had surely out done herself this time.

She wore a simple white dress, complete with white silk gloves which covered her slender hands. Silver earrings hung from her ears and Alice had covered one of the Evans' family trait, ginger eyebrows with ebony black mascara.

On her neck, resting neatly was a pearl necklace which James had given her. He had told her that it had once belonged to his mother, and that even though she couldn't be here he was sure she would have wanted Lily to have it. Lily was more than proud to receive it, for to her it was a token of being accepted into the Potter family.

Yet the net veil or the silver earrings held no meaning to her. All that completed and beautified the picture to her was the diamond ring resting on her gloved finger for it was a proof that James loved her and it was a remnant of the promise he had made her, a promise they were about to strengthen, that he would stay by her side forever.

Alice and Marlene, both dressed up in identical golden dresses came in. They both wore the same proud smiles. "time to go". And with that they left the room.

….

James nervously twisted his hands. He was so close to snatching the firewhiskey bottle that Sirius held casually in his hands and downing it full. It was downright weird how he had no idea what to do with his hands at that moment.

James was dressed simply, black robes complete with a bow tie (_I have to wear that thing!)_. after many futile attempts, they had decided to let his hair just stay unkempt for it refused to be tamed. His boots thumped softly as he got up and began pacing.

Remus re-entered the room, and James twirled around to ask for what felt like the hundredth time "time to go?"

Remus nodded and gave James a sympathetic look. Sirius clapped him on the back before walking out beside , Remus in toe. James had thought for hours, and in the end he had decided that he wanted both Sirius and Remus to be his best man_ I can't chose!_

He made his way to the aisle and turned around to await his wedding bride.

…

After what was a few moments to the watchers, yet a eternity to James, the oak doors opened soundlessly.

Alice and Marlene walked inside, both holding bouquets and following them, her frame illuminated by the rays of the sun pouring into the hall through the door making her look angelic, was Lily.

All the people had their gazes fixed on the bride, yet Lily had eyes only for James. She was elated to see that his eyes held the love she had craved for them to hold. in All their years at Hogwarts they had help nothing more than a obsession and she had felt as if she was nothing more than a competition to him, but it all had changed and the _thing _in his eyes had changed. She was glad.

She slowly and gracefully made her way to the aisle, though inside she was glad that her legs didn't give way. Her pencil heels made her feet a bit unstable, but after hours of practice, she was able to perfect it all, in order to make the moment as magical as it had been in her dreams.

She reached the aisle and James outstretched his arm, a proud glint in his eyes and a contented smile on his lips. She excepted his hand and their hands entwined as they stared into each other's eyes, the hazel meeting the green.

She took a deep breath before beginning her vows, the idea of not writing anything and being instinctive suddenly feeling very wrong.

"I vow, to share your fears in the darkest of times and to try to fight them away, to hold your hand in the lightest of days, and to share every smile you hold, to love no man except you, to devote myself to no one but you. I love you"

"I promise, to wipe your tears when the hard times come, to hold your hand through it all. No matter who tells me you were wrong, I will only believe it if you are the one to admit your sins. I will see no woman worthy of my touch, no woman except you Lily for I love you"

Lily smiled at him, she eyes already burning with tears but she held them._ Wont look good if I start crying, it will probably explain why I am standing on a aisle with James Potter!_

"Do you James Dominick Potter" began the wizard in satin black robes "Take the Lily Jane Evans to be your lawfully wedded wife. Will you stay by her side in sickness or in health and let this relationship explain the bond between you"

"I do" he said confidently in his baritone voice.

"And do you Lily Jane Evans take the James Dominick Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband. Will you stay by his side in sickness or in health and let this relationship explain the bond between you"

"I do" Lily spoke clearly, glad that her voice didn't quiver.

"then I declare you man, and wife. You may now kiss the bride"

James grinned and leaned in. lily closed her eyes as ********************************. The crowd clapped, yet the voice was disturbed when someone, probably Sirius wolf whistled in the background and a chuckle which must be Remus could be heard followed obediently by a nervous laugh.

A few hours later, as James and Lily were about to step into a muggle car (Lily's idea) James extended his hand to help Lily in. "come on…Mrs. Potter"


End file.
